


All Tied Up

by juem87



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Bondage, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juem87/pseuds/juem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Lacey experiment with some light rope bondage and Danny fulfills a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> In one of my other smut stories, Ring Around the Penis, Danny made a promise that one day he would tie Lacey up to his bed and eat her out until she begged him to stop. This is that story, though it doesn't take place in the same universe as that story.

After tying the last of the knots, Danny sits back to survey his work. Lacey is naked, arms bond together and attached to the headboard of his bed. It’s not the exact image he had pictured in his mind, the knots clumsy due to his unskilled hands, but it’s beautiful nonetheless. She lays vulnerable to him, her chest rising and falling with relaxed breaths, a far cry from the look of discomfort that had crossed her features when he’d first suggested the idea weeks ago. It’d been a moaned utterance that had ended their make out session and lead to a conversation about sexual boundaries and trust. Needless to say, the dialogue had been embarrassing, but necessary to get them to this point.

Continuing his observation of her body, Danny lowers his eyes, taking in her erect nipples and the legs she has demurely pressed together. He licks his lips, eyes returning to her fastened arms before meeting her glance.

“The ropes aren’t too tight are they?” he asks, moving closer along the surface of the bed. He places a hand on her stomach, feeling the muscles contract under his flattened palm. Caressing, he slides his hand, fingers curving around her side as he leans across her supine form. He lowers his head and kisses the area between her breasts, excitement growing at her shakily inhaled breath.

“No,” she sighs, eyes falling closed as his lips move along her skin. She pulls against the ropes, testing their strength before relaxing down on the bed, submitting her body to his physical manipulations. When he’d first suggested the idea, she’s been shocked and afraid, the nature of his request causing her to question what he truly wanted from their relationship. Did he see her as a conquest, simply another person that he could manipulate and control, or was she an equal in his eyes? Now at his disposal, Lacey feels a sense of relief, the ability to relinquish control and merely be – allowing him to do as he pleases – much more arousing than she’d thought.

Traveling up her neck, Danny kisses the sensitive skin behind her ear, sucking deeply before moving to capture her lips in a kiss. His hands roam her body, the tips of his fingers skirting soft touches upwards along her side, reaching to stroke the undersides of her breasts. Squirming against the ticklish caresses, Lacey makes a sound of protest, the weight of his body and her bond arms not giving her enough room to escape.

Danny chuckles and pulls away from her, his hands stilling in their movements. “You okay?” he asks, grin in place.

Lacey narrows her eyes briefly before relaxing her lids and bringing a seductive smile to her lips. “I’m fine,” she replies, arching her back slightly, lifting her breasts in the air, and parting her legs in invitation. She may have given up control, but that doesn’t mean she won’t do what she can to spur things in her desired direction.

Further aroused by her provocative display, Danny surges onto her body and presses himself between her legs and capturing her in another kiss as his hands settle on her breasts. He rubs his erect penis against her vulva, the length of which parts her folds and nudges against her clitoris. His hands knead her chest, fingers massaging her nipples between them.

Moaning under his sudden attack, Lacey wraps her legs around him, automatically thrusting her hips. Instead of entering her as she hoped he would, Danny moves from her body, breaking their kiss to lick her throat. He sucks the flesh, inching down until he reaches her clavicle where he bites down gently. At the same moment, his hand sweeps down her stomach to finger her clitoris, causing her to moan loudly as her back arches up from the bed.

Sucking her abused skin one last time, he advances down her form, stopping for a moment to lick her sensitive nipples before trailing kisses over her abdomen. His goal is clear as a promise he’d made drifts to the forefront of her mind. _One day I’m going to keep licking and sucking your pussy until you have to beg me to stop._ It’d been said one evening after she’d pushed him away, her body too overwhelmed to handle the second orgasm he’d wanted to bring about with his mouth. Now having her tied to his bed, Danny seems well on his way to fulfilling his word.

Titillated by the prospect, Lacey spreads her legs wide, tilting her hips upward as he comes directly before her pussy, her slightly parted lips revealing the moisture gathered between their folds. Taking a deep breathing to calm himself, Danny brings a hand to more fully part her labia, baring her to his intense gaze. She can feel the puffs of his exhalation, her body tensing in anticipation as the bed shifts with his movements. He begins with a gentle swipe of his tongue, the tip running up the length of her vulva as her taste and smell override his senses. He teases the apex of her pussy, circling the sensitive nub before stroking across her clitoris with the flat of his tongue.

Deciding to concentrate on this area he sucks the raised flesh into his mouth, eyes closing as her breathless moans wash over him. She presses her hips against his face, encouraging him to go further, her arms flexing in the ropes that bind her. Appeasing her he sucks harder, bring his hands into play. One arm wraps around her thigh, caressing the smooth skin while the fingers on his other hand stroke along her perineum. The touches combined with his insistent mouth work to bring her over the edge, her orgasm beginning as a tingle at her core before fanning out to take over her entire body. The rope keeps her arms in place, preventing her from pulling and stroking at his hair like she normally would.

Danny momentarily relents, allowing her time to catch her breath as she comes down from her orgasm. The reprieve is short lived, and before she can completely come to her senses his tongue returns to her body. This time is circles her entrance, teasingly dipping inside then continuing along its original path. She pants, thighs tensing as she attempts to pull away, his arm wrapped around her leg keeping her in place. Moaning loudly, she squeezes her eyes shut, thankful the contact isn’t on her clitoris – the nub much too sensitive to withstand another onslaught.

Lacey forces herself to relax, legs loosening their contraction as she breaths deeply, body shaking with each stroke of his tongue. Just when she thinks she has her reactions under control, more able to withstand the sweet torture under which he is placing her body, he plunges his tongue inside of her – caressing her tight passage, retreating then repeating the gesture more vigorously each time. She screams, head tipping back with eyes and mouth wide open. Instinctively her thighs attempt to close, but his arms (now both wrapped around her thighs) force them to remain open.

He follows her slight movements up the mattress, lips upturned at her emphatic sounds of pleasure. Pulling her back down, he carries on with his actions, tongue delving deep into her body as he uncoils one hand to rest on her pubis. The hand is idle at first, simply resting against her skin until his fingers snake down, passing through her short pubic hairs to press firmly against her clitoris, rubbing in small circles.

Her muscles clenching around his tongue, Lacey comes for the second time, this orgasm stronger than the first. Her abdomen contracts and her arms and legs quiver; her eyes are wide and unseeing as she arches off the bed, nearly dislodging him from his position and pulling the ropes tight against the headboard. Withdrawing his tongue, Danny grasps one of her thighs tightly, burying his face in its supple flesh as he catches his breath.

They both rest a moment, chests heaving as they wait for their rapid heartbeats to calm down. Recovering first, Danny lifts his head and whispers her name, his gaze returning to her pussy. He licks his lips contemplating his next course of action, his dick painfully hard and pressed against the bed. He wants to fuck her, but there’s still more to be done with his mouth, Lacey not yet begging him to stop as he’d promised she would.

Smirking, mind made up, he lowers his head back down and sucks her labia into his mouth, riding the movement when her hips jerk against his face. Eventually he releases her lower lips, parting them with his tongue, again following the length of her vulva to find her clitoris. Licking briefly, he prepares to suck the nub into his mouth, when her desperate cries still his movements.

“Danny,” she gasps, her erratic breathing halting her speech. “Stop… please.” Her fists grip the rope tightly, palms aching in the firm embrace, and her body still trembling from her previous orgasm.

Groaning he lifts himself from between her legs and travels up her body to rest against her neck, the moisture of her arousal brushing against her skin from his mouth and chin. Kissing her throat, he whispers her name, erection moving between her legs as he rolls his hips, silently begging for permission. Sighing and moving her head to accommodate him, Lacey lifts a leg to curl around his hips. Her sighs turn into moans as he enters her body and takes possession. Eventually forcing another orgasm from her, the likes of which she’s never felt before.   


End file.
